Nuit sans fin
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Au plus sombre de la longue nuit, les véritables épreuves sont solitaires. Version française de ma participation au défi Teitho! d'avril 2016, sur le thème "Waiting".
**Nuit sans fin**

.oOo.

 _Auberge du Poney Fringuant, 29 Sept. 3018 TA_

Sam avait refusé tout net d'ingurgiter l'infusion de Grand-Pas.

L'allure du rôdeur, furtive et inquiétante, lui inspirait défiance malgré la missive de Gandalf.

Pourtant, lorsque Frodon, perplexe, avait fait mine d'y porter ses lèvres, Sam lui avait confisqué sa tasse pour goûter le breuvage avant son maître.

Sous la camomille et la verveine, il y avait relevé des senteurs de valériane, peut-être de houblon. Mais avant qu'il ait terminé sa soupçonneuse analyse, ses compères avaient déjà absorbé la moitié de la bouilloire.

Grommelant pour lui-même, Sam s'était enveloppé dans une couverture et callé sur une chaise au chevet du lit de son maître. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas dormir, dans cette pièce à l'étage du Poney Fringuant. Quelle idée ! Seules des Grandes Gens pouvaient s'accommoder d'un tel perchoir ! Un personnage respectable comme Mr. Sacquet n'aurait pas dû accepter de quitter la suite douillette de l'entresol, spécialement destinée aux hobbits. Pour quelle sombre raison ce rôdeur avait-il donc insisté pour les éloigner des quartiers du maître de poste Poiredebeurré ?

Résolu à protéger le sommeil de Frodon, Sam fixait le rôdeur qui veillait également, assis dans un large fauteuil près de l'âtre, ses longues jambes bottées croisées devant lui.

Les minutes s'égrainaient au rythme lent des bouffées que Grand-Pas tirait de sa pipe en terre. Un rougeoiement éclairait alors son profil aquilin, allumant un éclat sinistre au fond de ses pupilles de prédateur. Sam devinait que le masque impassible et basané du rôdeur cachait les épreuves de bien des vies d'homme, et de ténébreuses affaires tramées en pays sauvage.

Merry, Pippin et Frodon avaient rapidement sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve. Sam, gagné par une irrésistible somnolence, luttait pour dessiller ses paupières. Engourdi dans l'immobilité de la nuit, il frissonna et tira la couverture sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'il releva ses yeux fatigués, Grands-Pas s'était levé silencieusement et brandissait le tisonnier.

Sam voulut hurler, mais il resta tétanisé. Toute sa petite personne criait à la trahison - ce breuvage les avait plongés dans des limbes léthargiques d'où aucun hobbit ne pourrait revenir !

Lui adressant un sourire ambigu, Grands-Pas s'accroupit, ranima les braises, et ajouta une bûche sur les chenets. Comme dans un rêve sourd et muet, Sam impuissant se sentit transporté vers son lit par le rôdeur goguenard.

Puis dans un lent silence, Grand-Pas vérifia la porte verrouillée, coula son regard d'acier par les ajours des volets, vers le gouffre béant de la nuit, et regagna paisiblement son fauteuil, comme le malfaiteur attendant son heure.

L'esprit de Sam lutta encore et encore, alors que son corps abdiquait toute velléité de révolte. Il entendit le rôdeur fredonner de lancinants couplets, cependant qu'un froid intense s'insinuait dans la chambre. Alors, vaincue, la conscience de l'humble jardinier s'assoupit, à la merci du rôdeur.

.oOo.

Aragorn avait eu bien du mal à convaincre la petite bande de hobbits étourdis, qu'ils n'avaient guère d'autre choix que l'admettre pour guide. Même après la lettre de Gandalf, miraculeusement retrouvée par cet ahuri de Poiredebeurré, Sam gardait une attitude soupçonneuse et hostile à son égard.

L'ennemi surveillait les routes et disposait d'intelligences, ici-même à Bree. L'auberge était espionnée, et Merry avait échappé de peu à ses agresseurs. Aussi Aragorn avait-il pressé les hobbits de changer de chambre pour une pièce moins exposée que l'entresol.

« Les Nazgûls, lui avait dit Gandalf, sentent la présence des vivants et de l'Anneau, mais le feu et l'eau les troublent. » Il avait donc fait allumer tous les foyers de l'étage, pour dérouter leurs poursuivants, et alimentait celui de la chambre. Mais surtout, il avait pour un temps soustrait le porteur aux maléfices de l'Anneau, l'envoyant avec ses compères dans les contrées atones du sommeil profond, sans rêve ni tentation.

Sam, pourtant, s'agitait sur sa chaise, dans son sommeil. Aragorn le coucha dans son lit, souriant malgré lui, à la pensée du fidèle jardinier humant sa tisane soporifique d'un air soupçonneux.

Debout dans le silence, le Dunadan tendait l'oreille. En dehors de la respiration apaisée des hobbits et des marmonnements inquiets de Sam, rien ne troublait la quiétude de la nuit, qui semblait retenir son souffle.

L'attente s'installa, prenant ses aises comme une compagne blasée et sans gêne, obsédant l'esprit par sa jérémiade silencieuse. A chaque instant, la pensée surgie de la pénombre, se délitait en une farandole d'images, renouvelant à l'infini les doutes et les espoirs nourris par le Dunadan.

Aragorn se rassit, tirant des bouffées réconfortantes de sa vieille pipe en terre.

En défi aux affres nocturnes, il psalmodia un lai, qu'accompagnaient jadis les harpistes de Fornost lors des froides soirées d'hiver, alors que les Dunedain luttaient contre le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar.

Chevauchant les vers, son âme vagabonda au gré des volutes de l'herbe-à-pipe, évoquant les refuges de son peuple nichés au cœur des collines du crépuscule, et le long combat des siens, accompli dans l'humilité de l'anonymat pour protéger Eriador1. Les pensées d'Aragorn le ramenèrent vers sa mère et son dernier legs désespéré, ses espoirs de renouveau.

La voix grave de Maître Elrond lui prédit à nouveau que sa fille n'attenterait pas à la grâce de ses jours, pour un homme moindre que le Roi d'Arnor et Gondor réunis :

« L'heure est venue pour vous de vous élever au-dessus de vos pères, ou d'abandonner à l'oubli les derniers vestiges de Numenor ! »

L'épreuve ultime arrivait enfin. Et l'Anneau de pouvoir, à sa portée par un étrange tour du destin, en était la clé.

Une vague de froid, une nappe d'effroi se répandit dans la pièce. Des volontés hostiles s'assemblaient, cernaient l'auberge de leur convoitise acerbe. Alerté, le Dunadan se leva, vérifia la porte et ranima le feu. Au dehors la nuit noyait d'encre les mouvements de ses ennemis, mais il percevait la haine inextinguible des assaillants.

Plusieurs Nazgûls… Pourquoi Gandalf, pour la première fois, lui faisait-il défaut ? Que signifiait son absence, sinon l'impérieuse nécessité de forcer le destin ? Aragorn avait juré de protéger le porteur de l'Anneau, mais ce freluquet maladroit de Frodon s'avèrerait-il en valoir le risque ? Qu'adviendrait-il si le porteur succombait – Aragorn devrait-il assumer lui-même le fardeau ? N'était-il pas plus sûr d'en libérer Frodon dès à présent ?

Le regard d'Aragorn s'attarda un instant sur les quatre compères, courtaudes formes endormies dont il avait la charge - aimables créatures, grassouillettes et insouciantes… dont les esprits servants de l'Anneau ne feraient qu'une bouchée… Comment les protéger avec cette meute assoiffée à leurs trousses ? Et comment racheter la faute d'Isildur sans affronter son fléau ?

L'étage inférieur de l'auberge était investi, inexorablement. La malveillance s'insinuait dans la demeure des hommes, y glaçant les cœurs et dévorant l'espoir. Pendant de longues minutes, en proie au doute, le Dunadan resta immobile, tous les sens en alerte. Une bûche craqua dans l'âtre, le tirant de son état second – il se découvrit en nage dans l'air froid, son gant de cuir serrant un anneau imaginaire au bout de sa chaine.

Décrispant son poing, il reconnut la broche elfique qu'Etoile du Soir2 lui avait confiée sur la colline de Cerin Amroth. Le doute s'envola. Une douce lumière éclaira son visage, comme un baume bienfaisant et rédempteur.

Le Dunadan saisit son épée et se posta devant la porte. Tiré du fourreau, le tronçon de Narsil luisait dans la nuit d'un éclat funeste.

Soudain la haine déferla dans la chambre de l'entresol, dévastatrice mais vaine. Un cri déchira l'air – une plainte rageuse, portant aux hommes la promesse de leur mort et la menace de tourments sans fin. L'ennemi dupé appelait à la vengeance.

Mais un coq chanta au loin. L'étau de terreur desserra son étreinte. L'agresseur battit en retraite devant l'aube.

Aragorn rentra en lui-même – il avait été près de faillir et s'approprier l'Anneau. Avait-il eu de la chance ou du mérite à s'abstenir de cette faute, et n'était-ce pas déjà en être coupable ?

Au plus sombre de la longue nuit, les véritables épreuves sont solitaires. Mais désormais, le Dunadan ne se sentait plus seul – une étoile veillait avec lui.

.oOo.

 **NOTES**

1 Région de la terre du milieu, s'étendant entre les montagnes bleues à l'ouest, et les montagnes brumeuses à l'est, et qui comprend la Comté.

2 Evenstar, Etoile du Soir, est un autre nom d'Arwen.


End file.
